


Sooshu shorts

by yangisgay



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangisgay/pseuds/yangisgay
Summary: Sooshu short storiesComment your story prompts :)
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 50
Kudos: 303





	1. Sour candy

The end of semester party was always what got Soojin through the mountains of essays and exams that university had to offer. 

Being a law major took its toll. 

"When was the last time you came out with us anyway Soojin?" asked Soyeon.

Soojin raked her brain to try and answer the musician, realising it'd been weeks since she'd even interacted with anyone. 

"Exactly!" exclaimed the third of the group, Yuqi. "We've missed you Soojin." 

Soojin smiled at the affection of her friends but carried the conversation onwards. 

"What's the theme then Soyeon?" She asked curiously. Usually the party theme was elusive amongst the whole university in the run up to Soyeon's gatherings, but the hopeful Laywer hadn't hear anything due to her tendency to bury herself in work. 

"Your major…" Soyeon started, grinning.  
"But…?"  
"Your major…" Yuqi repeated, cunning smile stretching over her lips as she locked eyes with Soyeon. "But sexy." 

"I've got to be a sexy Laywer?" Soojin groaned, rolling her eyes. "Where am I supposed to find an outfit for that?"  
Her friends' smiles grew.  
"We've already got it for you." Yuqi said nonchalantly, trying to sound casual - failing completely. 

Soyeon opened her bag, pulling out a skimpy blue dress, handcuffs and a police hat. 

"No." Soojin spat, face devoid of expression. "That is an insult to my intelligence! I'm not going to be a sexy police woman! I'm training to be a Laywer not some Government puppet!"  
"But it's like you said…" Yuqi groaned, "we could hardly find you a sexy Laywer outfit. Everyone would just assume you wanted to be an office worker - which is arguably more insulting to your intelligence." 

Yuqi did have a point… 

"What are you guys wearing then?"  
"Well there's hardly a good sexy translator aesthetic, so I'm going with teacher." Yuqi smiled.  
"And you?" Soojin raised her brow at Soyeon.  
"Pff, I don't need a costume. I'm always sexy." 

As night arrived, Soojin pulled herself into her figure hugging dress, staring to let the idea grow on her as she checked out her ass in the mirror. 

After some dark, dramatic makeup and favorite red lipstick, she was ready. She knocked in Yuqi's door, twirling her baton around her fingers and smirking when her friend opened the door. 

"Soojin… Oh my god." Yuqi gaped. "You look hot."  
"Not so bad yourself." Soojin winked, admiring Yuqi's pencil skirt and white blouse. A pair of round glasses framed her face to finish the look.  
"Ready to head to the party, Miss?"  
"Yes Officer." 

Soyeon's modestly sized apartment was decorated head to toe with speakers and beaming lights when they arrived. They spotted their friend in front of the DJ, bopping contently to the music. 

"Hey guys! You made it." She smiled, shouting over the booming bassline.  
"Did we have a choice?" Yuqi joked, grabbing Soyeon's bottle from her hands and taking a swig. Soojin followed along feeling her throat burn with the sharp taste of liquor. 

After getting their own drinks, the pair mingled amongst their college mates, and eventually getting into an intense game of beer pong. 

Soojin's head was feeling suitably calmed as she drank her cup in one. 

The apartment became more crowded as the night progressed, until it became difficult to transverse across the room. Soojin found this out personally, when she started to head back after refilling her cup with some ungodly mix of alcohol. 

She just spotted Yuqi waving, but before she could reach her friend, a small figure knocked her hand and sent the contents of her cup spilling over her legs and black heeled boots. 

Soojin's smile was swept from her face, and her usual cold deadpan look landed on the culprit. In front of her was a young woman - couldn't have been older than a freshman. Her long black hair was obscuring her face as she looked down at the mess, before tilting her head up sheepishly to lock eyes with Soojin. 

She laughed nervously brushing her hair back to reveal her beautiful features and speaking in a soft but mischievous voice.  
"I'm so sorry…" She began, smile growing. "I've been very bad Officer, you should arrest me." 

Soojin's mouth dropped open. 

The confidence on this… This INFANT! 

She didn't respond, only turned angrily and made her way into the bathroom. She wiped at her ruined shoes with a towel hopelessly, letting out a groan and sitting herself on the sink in dismay. 

However, problems for Soojin had only just started.

To her astonishment, the door opened, and there stood the younger woman again. 

Soojin's glare met defiant, devilish brown eyes. 

"Excuse me Ma'am?" she asked.  
Soojin remained silent.  
"I've been driving without a licence."  
Soojin's glare became quizzical. "Driving?" She replied.  
"Driving you crazy Officer."  
"Please leave." 

The following hour seemed to turn into a game for the younger woman. 

Wherever Soojin was, so was she.  
Whenever Soojin tried to speak to Yuqi, she would be interrupted by that cunning voice uttering an absurd police related pick up line.  
Whenever Soojin moved her head up from her drink, she'd lock eyes with the stunning brown pair from across the room. 

"So Soojin…" Spoke her friend Miyeon. "Who's the admirer?"  
"I have no idea."  
Miyeon waved over the younger woman, and before Soojin could comprehend what was happening, they were both suddenly roped into a game of spin the bottle. 

"What's your name?" Miyeon asked politely, staring at the wavy haired brunette.  
"Shuhua." She smiled back. "And what's your name?" Shuhua asked, whipping her head around to face Soojin from across the circle, blatantly ignoring Miyeon. 

Miyeon raised her brow at Soojin in a look that said you're doomed.  
"My name doesn't concern you."  
"But it does!" Shuhua grinned. "I need to know for my paperwork that I'll need to fill in when I go to jail for stealing your looks all night, Officer."  
"That's Soojin." Yuqi replied, sitting herself down next to her friend. "And she's single!" The Chinese woman received a baton to the thigh for that one. 

Within the blink of an eye, the bottle was spinning around the circle and landing on couples who would kiss to the cheers of the rest. 

With the amount of girls playing, it was a surprise when the third spin landed on Soojin. Shuhua's face noticeably lit up as the next spin slowed on her. 

To her dismay, it didn't stop there, inching its way just past Shuhua and onto Miyeon. 

"Soojin and Miyeon!" Yelled the game's organiser, Minny. 

Soojin smirked. Weirder things than kissing had transpired between her and Miyeon in their first year, aided by large portions of alcohol. A kiss was nothing. 

Soojin stood and waltzed over to Miyeon, getting on her knees and placing her hand over the back of Miyeon's neck and pulling her forwards. 

Their mouths met in a vodka fueled kiss, Miyeon's hands finding their way to Soojin's waist as her teeth closed around her friend's lower lip. 

After a few seconds, they pulled away, panting. Soojin looked over at Shuhua next to her. 

Predictably, Shuhua's playful gaze was gone and replaced with a darkness that glazed over her eyes. They darted down to Soojin's lips as the older woman ran her tongue over Miyeon's bite. 

Soojin 1, Shuhua 0.

The game continued, but with a growing crowd around them of jeering onlookers. 

Shuhua's smoldering gaze was locked on Soojin the whole time, even when the bottle landed on herself. By way Yuqi blushed once the fierce kiss was over, Soojin was starting to forget about the disgusting pick up lines and starting to dwell on how good Shuhua would look underneath her. 

The game continued for almost an hour, but the bottle never landed on Soojin or Shuhua again. Instead, they spent their time gazing into each others eyes from across the large circle. 

Soojin didn't even realise that everyone was standing up and the game had finished until Yuqi nudged her.  
"Yah!" She shouted in Soojin's ear. "Are you two gonna eye fuck all night?" 

Yuqi received a glare for that comment. 

"Just go talk to her!" 

Silence ensued as the pair took a sip from Yuqi's cup.

"Is she a good kisser?" Soojin asked, not realising the words had come out of her mouth until it was too late.  
"She was phenomenal!" Yuqi groaned. "Now go see her! Your gay is going to rub off on me." 

Soojin didn't have chance to answer, Shuhua was in front of her. 

The younger woman grabbed her hand and pulled her wordlessly, through the crowd and into the corridor. 

Suddenly, she was pinned up against the wall by Shuhua's hand on her shoulder.  
"Can I kiss you?" She whispered, staring hungrily at Soojin's lips. 

Soojin's answer came as she crashed into Shuhua, melting into the younger woman's grip on her hips and kissing her passionately. 

She pushed forwards, smile growing at the gasp that followed as her thigh brushed Soojin's crotch. 

Her mouth drew away from those red lips, making their way onto Soojin's neck.

Soojin whined everytime her soft skin bruised under Shuhua's sucking and biting, forgetting where she was, burying her hands into Shuhua's hair to pull her closer. 

"Do you live near?" Shuhua whispered, pulling away. Soojin nodded, taking a breath she didn't realise she was holding.  
"Want to get out of here?" 

The walk to Soojin's apartment was short but unbearable. They reached the door and she fumbled with the keys, trying to unlock the door quickly as Shuhua's hands started to snake their way up her thigh and under her dress. 

The door swung open and the couple toppled forwards. 

They were immediately up against the wall, hands exploring each other, lips meeting desperately as their breathing grew heavier. 

Soojin pushed Shuhua down onto the couch harshly and stalked over, undoing the first few buttons on her dress painfully slowly until black lace peeked through. 

Shuhua tried to stand, unable to just watch Soojin tease her, but was shoved into her seat again. 

The seductress straddled her, biting her lip as Shuhua tore open her dress, leaving her in her underwear on top of her. 

Soojin leaned down and pressed a fierce kiss to Shuhua's mouth, moaning as Shuhua's hands lowered.  
"Bedroom?" she suggested, in a low raspy voice.  
"Bedroom." Shuhua agreed. 

Soojin awoke in her bed hours later as the sunlight streamed through the curtains. She lifted her arms up in a stretch, feeling the bruises and scratches ache delightfully on her skin. Her hand nudged the sleeping lump of Shuhua sleeping contently beside her and she smiled. 

Prizing her way out of the younger woman's grip, she threw on some underwear and headed to get some water. 

"Well, well, well…" 

Soyeon and Yuqi were sitting on her couch, and she groaned. 

"Why are you idiots bothering me so early?"  
"First of all, it's not early it's 3pm." Soyeon stated. "And secondly, we're supposed to be having breakfast 5 hours ago, remember?"  
"Oh…" Soojin blushed. "I forgot." 

Awkward silence followed as she struggled to approach the subject of why she had forgotten, but then a crash came conveniently from her bedroom. 

She ignored the smirks of her friends and saw Shuhua sprawled over the floor, leg trapped in the blanket.  
"Good morning!" She said cheerfully, pulling at her leg with no success.  
"Good morning Shuhua." She laughed her reply, sitting on the bed and unwrapping Shuhua's foot easily, eyebrow raised as she sprung to her feet embarrassed. 

She sat down on the bed too and sighed. 

"I'm sorry…"  
"Don't be. It was cute." 

Soojin reached over and placed a timid kiss on Shuhua's cheek which seemed to disperse all of her worries. 

"Would you like something to eat?" Soojin asked, standing up and throwing on a crop top and sweatpants, moving over to the mirror to put her hair in a messy bun. "I'm meeting friends for food, you're welcome to come." 

"Yeah I'm starving." Shuhua replied, hastily putting on the shirt Soojin passed her. "Look, Soojin… I had a really nice night." 

Uh oh. Was this the inevitable 'I just want to be friends'? 

"And I would like it to be more nights." 

Soojin smiled nervously.  
"I would like that Shuhua." 

"Are you gonna take much longer?" Soyeon shouted. "Yuqi is dying." 

Soojin ignored them, walking over and pressed her lips against Shuhua's, the couple smiling into the kiss contently.


	2. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written while listening to mirror by Fiestar. Enjoy

The world did not favor those who failed in social situations. 

Soojin found this out the hard way. 

Despite looking approachable, her life at school quickly deteriorated when she realised she'd never know how to keep upholding a conversation. 

Most of her high school career was spent locked in a dance room, practicing to ignore the empty well in her chest. 

It wasn't like she hadn't tried to make friends… But no matter how much she wanted to befriend someone, they always just assumed she was cold and uninterested in them.

It was one of those lonely nights spent dancing, when her phone chimed with a notification. 

She raised an eyebrow at that - notifications were a rare occurrence. It was probably her parents wondering when she'd be home. 

Soojin paused the music and picked up her phone, eyes staring at the Instagram DM she'd just received. 

Her heart suddenly sunk. This was probably someone messaging to make fun of her dance videos. 

Nevertheless, she hastily opened the message, wincing as if someone would jump out of the screen and yell at her. 

"Hello!" she read aloud. "I've been watching your videos and you're so amazing. My name is Shuhua and I live in Taiwan." 

"TAIWAN!" Soojin exclaimed aloud. Someone from a different country enjoyed her content? She read onwards. 

"You're really beautiful. Do you want to be friends?" 

-

Soojin's life improved suitably after that. 

She didn't have to feel bad for not being friends with classmates - any spare moment she had she spent chatting to Shuhua. 

The younger girl was always full of questions, never being afraid to say exactly what was on her mind and chasing after Soojin even if the Korean did have trouble matching Shuhua's conversation level. 

-

Over the next few years, they grew into best friends. 

During Soojin's high school graduation, Shuhua was on the other end of her messenger, saying how proud she was, filling Soojin's stomach with warmth. 

"Can I call you Jin?" Shuhua messaged that night. 

It was late, but Soojin suddenly wasn't tired. 

"Okay." Came her short reply. 

Her palms grew clammy and her heart thumped as her ringtone started. Although they had been friends for years, somehow they hadn't had a phonecall. 

She reached over and swiped the phone icon to the right, moving the phone to her ear slowly. 

"Hello?"   
Shuhua's voice was soft and kind.   
"Are you there Jin Jin?" 

In that moment, Soojin froze up. She didn't know what to say. 

It was her worst nightmare come true. She'd put all of her faith in a friendship that she would inevitably fail at. 

Her slow breathing was all Shuhua could hear, but that didn't discourage her. 

"You don't have to talk. I know you're shy, but I'm not. You don't have to reply, but I'd like to talk to you. Is that okay?" 

"Yes." Soojin mumbled, falling back into her pillow, smile starting to stretch over her face. 

"That's good. Because I have a lot to say." 

-

It was Soojin's 20th birthday. She wanted nothing more to spend it listening to Shuhua's stories all day, but her dance manager had insisted she come into the studio. 

She was early as per usual, but was greeted to a rather different scene than usual. Inside the small studio was 3 men in suits, all seated in the corner of the room. 

She was peering through the window when her manager approached. 

"Soojin! Happy birthday!"  
"Thanks." She smiled in her reply to mask the nerves that plagued her inside. "Why are those people here?"   
He smiled at the question. "Consider this your birthday present. They're agents. I've shown them your audition video and they all want you!" 

She stopped breathing for a moment, eyes widening - almost expecting it to all be a big prank. 

"Really?..." She gasped.   
"Yes." He patted her on the shoulder. "That's Cube, FNC and Pledis. It's up to you now." 

-

Her life changed dramatically after that. 

Soojin worked at Cube now, training to debut in a new girl group at the end of the year. 

She tried to keep talking to Shuhua - she really did.   
However, between her dance and vocal practices, she was working in the studio recording most of the day. 

It was a relief at the end of her day to get home, ready to sleep at 3am but she would always call Shuhua first. 

Most of the time she fell asleep during the call, but at least she could hear her voice to calm her down until she slipped into slumber. 

4 months to her debut however, she had stopped sleeping at home. She would practice until she fell asleep in the studio, going home to shower every day, failing to notice the messages and missed calls building up. 

It wasn't like Soojin had forgotten about her. She thought of Shuhua all the time. 

Whenever she watched herself dance, she'd the Taiwanese girl's voice in her head, telling her how beautiful she was. 

Anytime she listened to her recordings, Shuhua's sweet voice would tell her how sexy she imagined her singing would sound. 

And whenever she went to sleep, she'd wish she was in Shuhua's arms. 

But for Soojin, days morphed into weeks and though it felt like hours since she'd last replied to Shuhua's message, it had become months. 

-

Shuhua had moved on. 

She loved Soojin, but she couldn't keep chasing after someone who didn't have time for her. 

It broke her heart - but she had no choice. 

Her friends took her out shopping and clubbing, trying to distract her, and eventually it did. 

She hadn't thought about Soojin for days actually and had just met a nice woman called Miyeon. They had only met a handful of times, but their dates were pleasant. 

It was coincidently on a date with Miyeon, where her world came crashing back to her. 

They were out shopping, holding hands happily when they passed a large crowd. 

"What's going on?" She questioned. It looked like some sort of celebrity would be making their way through the mall.  
"I don't know…" Miyeon replied quizzically. "Want to try see?"   
"Sure!" 

They squeezed their way through the crowd. 

Everyone was gathered around a stage, waiting excitedly.   
"Looks like a new Korean group! It says predebut tour on that poster." Miyeon exclaimed happily.   
"Well… It'd be rude to turn down a free concert!" Shuhua replied, grinning. 

Music started booming from the speakers around them, and 4 women in suits walked to the stage, waving nervously. 

They took formation and began their performance. Their voices were beautiful, fitting the deep brass perfectly with their husky tones. 

Shuhua was too short to see fully, only managing to make out one of the members dancing. 

"I can't see!" She exclaimed to Miyeon, who was trying equally as hard to see above the tall heads in front of them. 

Miyeon led her through the gaggle towards the side of the stage which was quieter. 

Shuhua did manage to make it to where her date stood, as her eye landed on the current singer. 

She'd dedicated days to watching Soojin's dancing - there was no mistaking this was the same woman. 

She looked much older than Shuhua thought she did in those videos, her dark makeup making her even more inticing than usual. 

And her voice… 

Her tone oozed sex, and along with her dancing, she was irresistible. 

It was hard to believe this was the same woman who'd been too shy to speak on the phone, as she winked at the crowd flirtily. 

Shuhua remained transfixed, mouth hanging open.   
"Shuhua?" Miyeon turned back, staring back worriedly. "Why are you crying?" 

She hasn't even noticed the tears leaking down her cheeks. She wiped them hastily, muttering she needed the backroom and running out of the shopping mall without looking back. 

-

Shuhua didn't try to fight it anymore. 

Every video, she watched.   
Every song she listened.   
Each performance she analysed, as if Soojin would tell her how much she loved her through the TV. 

She found herself diving into their old messages, crying at the memories they made together as kids.   
"I miss her." She told no one, staring blankly into starry night. 

Soojin's fame had exploded. She was the most popular of the group, which had made a name for themselves world wide, not just in Korea. 

"Does she even remember I exist?" Shuhua pondered as she drifted off into sleep. 

-

Soojin was living her dream. 

She had endless amounts of fame and money. Everyone knew her name, and everyone wanted to know her. 

Yet despite the constant attention - she craved for someone else's. 

It'd been over a year since she had talked to Shuhua. Did the Taiwanese woman even remember that she existed? 

Despite these daily thoughts, she pushed them away, burying herself in work to keep her mind from wandering to the black haired beauty. 

It was working, until one day it didn't. 

It was 6am and she'd been awake for 2 days. Everytime she closed her eyes, her chest felt heavy with feelings and her head a mess of thoughts. 

She ended up subconsciously with Shuhua's contact on the screen. 

Was it even the same number still? 

An hour must have passed by as she stared at the contact, heart thumping as she dared herself to press the call button. 

All of a sudden, she did. 

The phone buzzed slowly, each tone seemingly taking minutes. 

She listened as the ringing stopped, and was replaced with a static silence. 

She had picked up. 

Soojin waited, as if Shuhua would start telling some stupid story, like they'd never grown apart. 

"Shuhua?" She barely spoke, but by the intake of air from the other end of the phone she could tell she'd been loud enough. "Shuhua… I…"

She grew silent. 

She knew how unfair she had been, never talking back - never giving Shuhua the same effort she had received. How could she try and make up for any of this? 

"I should go…." she muttered into the phone, tears welling in her eyes. She pulled the phone from her face, ready to hang up. 

"Wait!" Shuhua yelled, voice hoarse with emotion. "Don't leave." 

"Okay." 

The call fell silent again. Shuhua tried to think of something to say, but she didn't have to. 

"I've missed your voice." 

It took a moment for Shuhua to gather her words to reply. 

"Do you really mean that?"   
"Of course I do. I haven't stopped thinking about you." Soojin wanted to grab Shuhua through the phone, hold her and prove she meant her words.   
"I've not stopped thinking about you either…" Shuhua let out a harsh breath with this confession, holding onto her phone tight. "Your voice… You sound sad." 

Soojin sobbed at that, cries blaring down the microphone into Shuhua's ear.   
"I'm so sorry." She spoke after a moment. "I never meant for us to grow apart Shuhua… Life without you is so hard."   
"You hurt me Soojin. I loved you! You broke my heart." Shuhua cried now too. 

"Can I fix it?" Soojin asked desperately. "You loved me? I can make you love me again, I'll try harder Shuhua - I promise. I love you…"

Shuhua didn't reply. Hope was drifting away in front of Soojin's eyes. 

"No one makes me feel like you do Shu. I regret how things happened, but I've never gone a day without thinking about you. I would never be in the position I'm in without you, you've changed me into the best version of myself."   
"If life is so great, then why don't you just leave me alone to live my own?" Shuhua's tone was pointed and she flinched hearing the words exit her mouth. 

"I can't… I can't sleep…" Soojin was struggling to get the words out. "Every time I close my eyes, you're there. You hold my hand, you tell me I'm perfect, you… You kiss me, we embrace. I can't keep waking up knowing that this is all in my head. Oh god Shuhua… I love you so much. Please forgive me." 

Soojin fell silent. Her heart was threatening to burst from her chest. 

"Okay."  
"Okay?" She questioned, sitting upright in her bed.   
"I'll accept your apology. I've missed you Jin Jin. You need to work hard to keep me though."   
"I will Shuhua. I love you."   
"I know. Let's sleep, we've got a lot to think over." Shuhua decided, the fatigue hitting her instantly.   
"Call me when you wake up?" Soojin pleaded.   
"I promise." 

With that, the dial tone sounded and the call ended. Soojin stared at Shuhua's contact for minutes, trying to relearn every detail of her face. She wept in happiness, grin spreading over her lips as she threw herself back into her pillow.

The same two words echoed in her head as she sercomed to slumber. 

I promise. 

And just like that, her heart mended itself back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts :)


	3. Mirror pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of chapter 2!

It started with a phone call. 

Soojin kept her promise to Shuhua - they called every day, no matter how busy Soojin was. 

The singer would call between TV appearances for a few minutes, but it was enough. 

Shuhua would wake up, when Soojin had been particularly busy and their call short, to find lavish flowers on her doorstep, expensive clothes - even her favourite foods. 

These gestures became more frequent, as Soojin prepared for her solo debut. 

Shuhua felt like her heart was melting each time she examined the thoughtful gifts, but it had to stop. 

Shuhua was running out of places to put the flowers. 

"Jin Jin." She said sternly into the phone.   
"Are you okay Shu?"   
"You've got to stop this! I can't fit anymore bouquets in my house! I can't get to my closet anymore because there's so many." 

Soojin took a while to reply. 

"You don't like them?..." She mumbled anxiously.   
"I love them… It's just I'd need a bigger house to fit anymore!"   
"I can get you one." Soojin respected, sounding suitably less stressed now.   
"A new what?"   
"House." 

Shuhua's mouth dropped open. 

"Jin…." She pleaded. "You don't need to spend so much money on me! I know you love me, that's enough." 

Soojin sighed. 

"Are you sure?"   
"I am babe, I know you're busy at the moment but I'll be here waiting for you to get back okay?"   
"Okay." Soojin replied, smiling into the call. "I have to go Shu, I love you." 

The call ended and Shuhua sighed, trying to figure out the best way to get to the fridge to avoid the 12 vases strewn on the floor. 

-

The following day, Shuhua didn't receive a phone call. Nor the day after that. On the third day, Shuhua dialed first, but it was straight to voicemail. 

Now, she began to worry. Had her requests for less gifts upset Soojin? Was this a repeat of the previous year? 

Well her answer arrived, in the form of a little yellow envelope on her doormat. 'Shu Shu' was written neatly on the front in looped handwriting. 

She sat on her sofa, hastily ripping open the paper and removing the contents. 

"Shuhua," She read aloud. "I'm sorry I haven't called, I've been so busy with debut stuff… I hope this can make up for it. I love you." 

She gasped. 

Enclosed with the letter was a plane ticket. 

Taipei to Seoul, first class - valid for the following day. 

-

Soojin waited nervously at the airport. She had a mask and cap covering her face, anxiously looking around to see if anyone had recognised her. 

She hadn't told her company where she was, they'd never allow her to leave if they knew. She was meant to be resting for her debut to be released at the weekend but she knew she had to prioritise Shuhua for once. 

What if Shuhua didn't get the ticket? The thought crossed her mind, leaving her pacing in front of the arrivals board. 

Taipei - flight 9157, arrived, the screen read, and low and behold the passengers came walking out of the sliding doors, suitcases in tow. 

Her eyes scanned every face in that crowd looking for the one, but she was nowhere to be seen. Her breathing got slightly faster as she watched the last few people leave, dread settling in her stomach. 

20 minutes passed… 

People were watching her concerned now, as she began to cry quietly, sinking down into a ball on the floor. 

She leaned back against the dirty wall, wiping her tears away to the sound of the last few cases rolling away. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed the flight Miss, we've enjoyed serving you today. Do you know where to go from here?" A kind female voice sounded nearby.   
"I have no idea!" came the reply. "I just got sent a ticket and got on the plane…" 

Soojin bolted to her feet, searching for the voice. 

There, coming through the arrival doors was Shuhua. She adorned an overly large backpack for her small body, as she smiled happily to the stewardess. She was thanking and bowing to the captain next, and oh god she looked beautiful. 

Soojin didn't seem to have control of her actions as she screamed her girlfriend's name, sprinting towards her, arms outstretched. 

She barreled into a stunned Shuhua, sending them both skidding across the floor. 

She laughed as her teary eyes locked onto the Taiwanese girl's from above her. She ripped off her mask and melted into her, kissing her softly. 

Shuhua pulled away, grinning and wrapping her in a crushing hug. 

"My Jin Jin…" she muttered, voice muffled by Soojin's shoulder which she had buried herself in. 

They stood, clinging onto each other blissfully, unaware of the entire airport staring silently. 

Soojin was knocked out of her trance by a gasp. Her cap had fallen off as they had fallen, and everyone was staring directly at her. 

Regardless, she couldn't stop smiling - she held Shuhua's hand tight, leading her running out of the arrivals hall and flagging down a taxi hastily, laughing happily all the way. 

-

Shuhua barely had time to process what was happening, before she was pressed against Soojin's apartment door, moaning into her mouth as the Korean's hands explored her clothed body. 

"Jin Jin…" She gasped, trying to slow the other woman down. Soojin took this break of contact to move her lips to Shuhua's neck.   
"Mmhmm?" She growled her reply sexily and Shuhua's heart did backflips. The nips to her collarbone grew harder and she groaned as she pushed Soojin away from her. Soojin ceased immediately, raising her eyebrow at Shuhua.   
"Shouldn't you buy me dinner first?"   
Soojin rolled her eyes, pulling Shuhua to her bed. 

-

It was 4am. The pair lay wrapped in each other's embrace, not quite believing that this wasn't a dream. 

"Why am I here Jin Jin?" Shuhua asked, thumb stroking the silky skin beneath it.   
Soojin thought for a moment. "This seemed like it was long overdue. You said I can't get you gifts anymore but what else am I supposed to give you if you're in a different country."   
She smiled at the response, blush spreading over her face. "I'm not going to get in the way of your debut though right?"   
"I don't care if you do Shuhua, I have enough money for us to live here together forever."   
"I like the sound of that." Shuhua smiled, letting her eyes close and succumb to sleep. 

-

She awoke to a very loud shouting match in the hallway. 

"Why is it any of your business?" Soojin spat, voice raised in a way Shuhua had never heard. 

"Because if you fail this debut it's me who's getting the blame!" a voice yelled back angrily. "Two days! Two days Soojin. You couldn't have kept it in your pants for two days longer and then start a scandal?" 

"Nobody has proof!" Soojin retaliated, starting to sound scared.   
"Nobody has proof? A hundred people saw you snogging a woman on the floor!" 

Shuhua opened her backpack, pulling on a shirt and underwear hastily. She dashed into the hall where Soojin looked defeated in front of a feisty looking blonde. 

"Great…" She said, eyeing Shuhua up.   
"Leave her out of this Soyeon." Soojin's voice grew defensive.   
"There's no reason I would involve her, I don't give a fuck who you sleep with! My argument is all with you Soojin." 

Shuhua shifted over to the expressionless singer and held her hand gently. 

"What's happened?" She asked softly.   
"My cap fell off at the airport, I was recognised… It isn't like Taiwan here Shu… People are not going to be happy that I like girls." 

"Not happy?!" Screamed Soyeon. "There's a petition to have you arrested!"   
"How many signatures does it have?" Shuhua pondered out loud, facing the blonde.   
"12, but that's not the point. Soojin you've got to try to do some damage control - I'll set up an interview for you now. Management has written your statement."   
"How much?" Soojin spoke.  
"Huh?"  
"How much do I have to pay you to shut the fuck Soyeon? You're my friend and you know what I'm going to do. I'm not going out there and pretending to be someone I'm not, and I'm not letting them announce some fake dating rumor about me either! I'm going out there to tell the truth then I'll get on with my life."

Soyeon just stared at her for a moment, thinking hard. 

"Okay but if this all goes horribly, you're still paying my salary."   
"I respect that." Soojin shrugged. "I'm not mad this is happening, I'm most annoyed by the fact I lost my cap in the airport to be honest."  
"Oh about that…" Soyeon started to smile. "You could buy it back - someone's listed it on ebay."   
"How much?"   
"The bid is up to 2,000,000 won."   
"Cool. Do me a favour and go wait in the car Soyeon, I'll be right there." 

The front door shut with a click, and Shuhua immediately wrapped her arms around Soojin.   
"I'm sorry." She mumbled.   
"Don't be sorry Shu…" Soojin cooed, stroking her hair. "What people have to say about me doesn't matter, the only option I care about is yours. Plus - change is needed here, maybe I can help bring that." 

They smiled softly at each other, enjoying the momentary peace. 

"I have to go come out now I guess…" Soojin laughed, kissing Shuhua on the forehead. "There's spare keys on the hook by the door, feel free to go out."  
"I love you." Shuhua grinned, kissing Soojin's smile.   
"I love you too. See you tonight." 

-

Soojin was sick of all the questions Soyeon was asking in the car journey to her agency. Who was Shuhua? How did she know Shuhua? How many times had she met Shuhua? 

"I'll have to write songs about women for you now instead." Soyeon suggested.   
"Did you never guess I liked girls?" She asked, curiously.   
"I never thought about it. You know I have a girlfriend right?"   
"WHAT!" Soojin shouted so loud Soyeon swerved as she drove.   
"When did you get so loud?" She questioned, a mischievous smile spreading. "I bet it was after last night huh?" 

Soojin didn't reply for the rest of the journey, ignoring the questions and staring out of the window. 

They arrived at the company shortly after, and it became clear how much people cared about this scandal. Hundreds of people were gathered outside the Cube building, some looking happy with rainbow flags, others - not so much. 

As she exited the car, thunderous shouts were hitting her ears. She watched an egg fly towards her face and caught it, raising an eyebrow at a man in the crowd who threw it. She drew her arm back and lobbed it full force, hitting him square in the forehead and sending him running away from the barrier hastily. 

She was unaware of her feet moving, as Soyeon dragged her inside. 

"Nice throw." She complimented. Soojin shrugged. "Just at least pretend I gave you the statement okay?" She added, pushing Soojin into a room full of cameras and reporters. 

She made her way to the front and sat down, thinking of how much she'd rather be cuddling with Shuhua. 

"I'm gay." She said, leaning back in her chair leisurely. "Any questions?" 

The room erupted with talking, and pens were scribbling on paper furiously. 

A hand in the front row shot up. Soojin nodded at the man.  
"Are you resigning from the company?"  
Soojin scoffed. "Why would I resign? It's my debut tomorrow. So, if you'll all excuse me, I need to be practicing." 

She stepped out of the doorway, high fiving Soyeon on the way out and heading to the CEO office nervously. 

She didn't bother knocking, opening the door and taking a seat by the large mahogany desk. 

Her boss sat in front of her, looking a mix between angry and proud. 

"Ah… There you are Soojin." He coughed clearing his throat, taking a sip from his coffee cup. "You can understand this issue is a difficult one for me?"   
"I understand Sir." She nodded.   
"This is foremost a company, and if I'm making choices that lose us money then that's my job on the line. However…" he sighed, removing his glasses and leaning backwards in his chair. "I think we can try market on this." 

Soojin breathed out a harsh breath she'd been holding in. 

"You're going to let me debut?" She questioned.   
"I am." He replied, nodding and giving her a weak smile. "If your debut isn't successful I can't promise that the investors won't push me to do anything, but I believe you can be successful."   
"I'll work hard to prove you right Sir." She bowed, exciting the room with more hope for her career than when she'd walked in. 

-

Months passed by, surprisingly uneventfully. 

Soojin was the regular target of homophobic attacks online, but surprisingly Koreans had started a conversation about homosexuality that they'd never had before. 

Furthermore, her debut had been a huge success from the general public to the gay community overseas. A world tour was apparently in the works according to Soyeon, but Soojin was focusing all of her time to something else: Shuhua. 

She had never bought Shuhua a return plane ticket, but just assumed the younger woman would tell her when she needed to leave.

Much to her delight - it never happened. 

Soojin got to wake up every morning to a sleepy Shuhua, peppering her with kisses as she brought her homemade breakfast. Shuhua would accompany her to work, consoling her if she'd had a bad day. 

Shuhua didn't have a job, but spent most of her time with Soyeon's girlfriend Yuqi. She was building her own life in Korea, and Soojin's worries that Shuhua would leave faded away. 

"Shuhua?" She asked one day off, as they cuddled on the sofa.   
"Jin Jin?" Shuhua smiled back.   
"Are you ever going to leave?"   
"Do you want me to?" Shuhua retorted, curiously.   
"No." Soojin replied bluntly.   
"Then no, I'm staying here forever." She beamed, squeezing Soojin harder. "We just need the law to change to make it official." 

Soojin laughed. 

"The law? There's no law making you leave."   
"No I didn't mean that." Shuhua smiled, burying her head into Soojin's chest. "I mean we need to wait for marriage to be legalised so I can stay forever." 

Soojin bolted upright, mouth wide. 

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "You want to marry me?" She questioned, shocked.   
Shuhua rolled her eyes. "I thought that was obvious."   
"I guess we'll have to get that law changed then." 

Soojin let happy tears run loose, as she leaned in, kissing Shuhua sweetly. There they lay for the rest of the night, holding each other tight. 

"I love you." Shuhua whispered to a sleeping Soojin, pressing a kiss to her black hair. "I'll be here forever,

I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got requests for a part 2! Let me know your feedback :)


	4. Oh my god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Canon story after debut.
> 
> WARNING!  
> I received a comment about how in this story consent seems dubious. That was not my intention so I've edited the story to try be more clear but if you dislike angsty smut skip the next couple of chapters.

Shuhua was gay.  
Everybody knew. 

In trainee days, she'd not understood the taboo of gay culture in Korea and had quite nonchantly came out in group conversation. 

Of course, no one in the group had a problem with it - everyone loved Shuhua for who she was, not who she dated. 

She never did get a girlfriend though, always shying away from attention when she received it from anyone but her friends. 

Her sexuality never became an issue at first, but after debut she'd started to wish she could turn off her gay for one reason. 

Seo Soojin. 

They roomed together so Shuhua got to see things most didn't.  
Like how cute Soojin was when she woke up. How beautiful Soojin was without makeup. How hot she was when she danced in their room. How gorgeous her body was when she changed. 

Shuhua was going crazy. The affections she showered the older girl in were laughed off, as if they were jokes.

She had accepted that Soojin would never look at her like that, and would rather keep her as a friend, but that didn't stop her mind from wandering to her unnie when it shouldn't. 

-

"Shuhua. Wake up." 

Shuhua's eyes inched open. Her room was still dark, it must have been around 3am. Above her was a distressed looking Soojin. 

"Are you okay Jin?" She yawned sitting up.  
"I need your help." 

Shuhua inhaled, smelling alcohol on the dancer's breath. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, stroking Soojin's hair.  
"I met someone." 

Oh. 

"And why do you need my help for your love problems with someone else?" Shuhua replied rather bitterly.  
"I need you to teach me how to kiss." 

Shuhua burst out laughing. This situation was ridiculous. 

"What makes you think I know how?"  
"Your lips look soft." Soojin's thumb trailed across Shuhua's lower lip, and she withdrew from the contact instantly. Her body felt hot all over. 

"Please Shu…" Soojin's eyes were wide as they pleased with her. 

Shuhua froze, trying to think of a response but she couldn't. Her eyes wandered to Soojin's mouth and she realised just how bad she wanted to close the distance. 

She didn't need to imagine it for much longer. 

Soojin moved first, placing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth and withdrawing. Shuhua was in shock, sitting still as Soojin crawled towards her, straddling the younger girl and kissing her again, harder this time. 

Shuhua didn't dare reciprocate at first. It wasn't until Soojin drew back, biting her lip and running her hands up Shuhua's bare thighs that she gave in. 

Soojin's back was flat against the mattress as Shuhua climbed on top, and kissed her with months worth of desire. 

Soojin's hands found her hair, pulling Shuhua closer as their kisses got hotter. Her teeth caught the younger's bottom lip and bit whilst her tongue brushed over the cut that had opened from the pressure. 

Shuhua groaned as her lip was released and hands pushed her back against the wall. Soojin followed, reaching for her shirt and pulling it over her head slowly, smirk present as Shuhua's mouth dropped open.

The dancer's hand slipped into her own waistband, as she received Shuhua's kisses to her neck and collarbone. The younger girl only realised what Soojin was doing as she heard the older's breathy moans and saw the the hand pleasuring herself. 

Shuhua watched Soojin get herself off gaping, trying to ignore the throbbing feeling she felt between her legs. Soojin climbed forwards once again, resuming their heated kiss and lowering herself over Shuhua's thigh. Shuhua didn't open her eyes as she felt her crush grinding on her, nails clawing her back harshly as her breaths quickened. 

Her whole body shuddered into Shuhua as she climaxed, wrapping her arms around Shuhua's neck as she leaned in and sucked the pale skin, leaving a red blotch in its place. 

Neither said a thing as Soojin moved backwards, realisation dawning in her eyes at what she just did. 

She almost lept off the bed, tearing off her soaked trousers and underwear and changing before hastily running out the door, slamming it on her way. 

Shuhua didn't follow, but remained frozen at the sight of the wet patch on her pyjamas.


	5. Oh my god pt 2

Things had changed for Yeh Shuhua - she'd lost her best friend. 

Soojin avoided her like the plague since that night. She stayed working or went out partying until the very early hours of the morning, only returning once Shuhua was asleep. 

She was always gone when Shuhua woke up, no text, no note. 

The group had noticed, but Shuhua pretended like she was just as confused as them. 

"Is she out with her boyfriend again?" Soyeon groaned. 

The leader had just written their next comeback. She wanted to show everyone, but as usual - one person was missing. 

It got more and more frustrating when Soojin didn't turn up to work. Everyone was practicing hard, but she very rarely showed. She'd sometimes turn up with messed up hair and makeup towards the end of practice, apologising for her lateness quietly. 

No one asked why she considered sex with her boyfriend more important than them, but everyone was thinking it. 

-

Shuhua couldn't deal with this any longer. She didn't sleep that night, waiting for Soojin to come in so they could talk. 

The time ticked by painfully: 2AM, 3AM 4AM… Shortly after 5, the door clicked open quietly and Soojin snuck in. She let her hair down and sat on her bed, sighing deeply. 

"Soojin." Shuhua spoke, startling the dancer, making her head fly up. Their eyes connected for a second, before Soojin dropped her eyes to the floor.  
"Why are you awake Shuhua?" She asked irritably.  
"You haven't looked at me in a month." Shuhua spoke angrily, Soojin had the audacity to question why she wanted to talk to her?

Soojin didn't reply. 

"You woke me up a month ago for some weird drunk fantasy and then dump me like we were never friends? You're a bitch Soojin." Her tone grew more furious with each word. She stood from her bed, resisting the urge to tear her hair out. 

"Now you don't turn up to practice, you don't look at me, you don't care about any of us. What is wrong with you?" Shuhua paced in front of Soojin, voice gradually getting louder. 

Soojin didn't reply, keeping her head lowered to hide her tears. 

"I'm giving you the opportunity to make it up to me, just say something… Anything!" 

Only silence followed those words, and Shuhua lost it. 

"I hate you!" She screamed and the dancer flinched as Shuhua's fist hit the wall. "You're so selfish, why do you never think about my feelings?" 

Soojin stood, reaching out a hand to Shuhua to try calm her, but it was swatted away. 

"Get out…" She growled dangerously but Soojin didn't move.  
"GET OUT." 

Hands connected with her shoulders pushing her towards the door but Soojin stepped forwards again. 

Before Shuhua could yell another word, her back was against the wall and Soojin's breath on her lips. 

She didn't protest as the older girl pressed their bodies together viciously, her eyes narrowed hungrily. 

Soojin's palms dug into her hips painfully but she didn't mind. Open mouth kisses on her neck made her forget why she was ever angry in the first place. Her eyes were closed as Soojin got on her knees, and took off Shuhua's underwear. 

Delicate nips at her thighs made her want to melt into the floor, but strong arms held her up. "Do you still want me Shuhua?" Soojin asked, shuddering at the breathless confirmation that was uttered from Shuhua's lips. 

The teasing was becoming unbearable when Soojin's tongue connected with her clit, making her breath hitch and a primal roar sound from her throat. 

Her hands wound into the curls of Soojin's black mane, pulling her closer as she mumbled curses quietly. 

The licks got faster and faster, Shuhua coming undone fiercely, her fingers leaving bruises on Soojin's neck. 

The older girl stood, face glistening with Shuhua's cum. She licked her lips seductively, dragging the Taiwanese girl to her bed and wasting no time in burying her fingers inside. 

Shuhua couldn't think anything apart from how good she felt, Soojin's fingers making her forget she was ever angry.  
"Soojin…" She gasped as her motions became faster and harder. A hand clamped over her mouth to silence her growing moans and she felt herself unravel in Soojin's hold, shaking with pleasure. 

They didn't speak after that, but the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was the kiss Soojin pressed to her shoulder as she laid down beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is on the way!


	6. Oh my god pt 3

In the weeks that followed, Shuhua became very confused. 

Soojin was suddenly at every practice session, working harder than anyone else in the group. She started joking around with everyone again and things felt for the most part back to normal. 

Shuhua however, hadn't heard a single word uttered from Soojin's mouth towards her since their night together, but she wasn't missing the fiery looks the dancer would send her as they locked eyes in the practice room. 

The Taiwanese girl sat in bed, fingers ghosting across her face, running her tongue over her bruised lip, reminiscing about how Soojin had approached her in the dressing room the previous day. 

She thought about her memories of Soojin's footsteps, accompanied by the click of the door lock - how she'd hit the wall and had Soojin's lips on her skin instantly.

Every second she saw Soojin, she craved to be in her arms. She would pretend that it was her in that relationship - her that Soojin had fallen in love with. Shuhua hadn't heard much about Soojin's boyfriend but she would see the things fans would say and feel anger flare up inside her. 

They were the most picturesque couple. 

How dare Soojin live a perfect romance yet come to Shuhua every few days, just to remind her of what she can't have. 

-

"Soojin?" Shuhua muttered, pushing the dancer away from her. Soojin had just come from a date into the dorm, immediately going into her room and waking Shuhua with kisses. "What are you doing Soojin?"   
"Shut up." The dancer whispered, unbuttoning Shuhua's shirt hastily, kissing her neck.

Shuhua pushed Soojin back again, and this time she stopped, looking confused at her roommate. 

"What are you doing Soojin?" She repeated, feeling her heart thump in her chest. "What are we doing?" She sighed, wiping her eyes tiredly. 

Soojin looked quite startled by the question, like she hadn't thought about what was really happening here. 

"I don't like feeling like this Soojin." Shuhua muttered. "I don't like feeling like I'm the other person in your life. I don't want to be someone you turn to when you should be turning to your boyfriend." 

Soojin raised her eyebrow, looking curious. "It isn't like that Shuhua, you give me what he can't."   
"We can tell you guys fuck Soojin. Everyone knows." Shuhua rolled her eyes, she didn't want to think about this anymore.   
"But he doesn't satisfy me." Soojin said casually.   
"What makes you think you're satisfying me?" Shuhua retorted, and the dancer's face stiffened.   
"What do you mean?" She responded meekly, backing up slightly as if Shuhua was offending her.   
"You come fuck me like I don't have feelings Soojin! I don't want to be the person on the side, I want to be the person." 

Soojin scoffed, looking like Shuhua had just said something completely unreasonable.   
"I'm not…" She stuttered. "I'm not gay Shuhua…" 

Laughter erupted from the Taiwanese girl, her voice bordering on hysterical. 

Soojin's face seemed to drain of colour at the noise.   
"So you don't want any of this? You want me to stop?" She spoke almost angrily. "You've never complained Shuhua and now you're acting like I'm cheating you! I never promised you anything more than this. If it's such a burden then let's end it." 

Neither said another word as they lay in their respective beds that night, falling asleep with heavy hearts. 

-

It was a long few days for Shuhua. 

Soojin's sudden silence made it impossible to focus on anything. Practice was hell, she couldn't get through a single song without making mistakes. 

The main dancer wasn't doing any better than her. She kept forgetting their formation and bumping into others. It was brushed over until she sent Minnie falling to the floor with her wrong foot placement. 

"Whatever is going on between you two, go sort it out." Soyeon told her and Soojin sternly. "I'm sick of your arguments making it hard for the rest of us. Take 30 minutes and we'll be waiting here once you're ready to work properly." 

Soojin opened her mouth to retort, but Shuhua grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room. 

They entered the empty break room, Soojin noticing the tears starting to spill from Shuhua's eyes. 

She stepped forwards, pushing Soojin to sit on a chair as she locked the door and stood still, holding onto the handle in contemplation. 

"Shuhua?" Soojin called out, sensing the distress from the younger girl. 

The answer didn't come with words, but in the form of Shuhua's desperate kisses as she straddled the dancer, taking off her shirt, leaving her skin glistening with sweat.   
"Are you sure about this?" Soojin fumbled with her own clothes as Shuhua slipped off her shoes. "I can't give you what you want Shuhua, I will never be able to." 

"Shut up." 

Soojin didn't need to be told twice, her mouth sealed shut with Shuhua's silent commitment to her. She knew now, no matter how much it hurt her, Shuhua couldn't stop. Soojin was like a drug and she was willing to let it kill her.


	7. Oopsie

Living with 5 strange girls, means Soojin often hears things she doesn't want to - it's just part of dorm life. 

She would frequently happen upon a gruesome conversation about someone's period or sex life that would leave her feeling rather ill. 

Today however, Soojin heard something much worse.

Whilst grabbing some fruit from the fridge, she overheard Yuqi and Shuhua talking by the TV. At first she didn't think anything of it, but the conversation topic became increasingly clear as she paused to listen. 

Shuhua was giggling as Yuqi wrapped her arms around the younger girl while she spoke.   
"I just have to confess my feelings Shuhua…" 

WHAT?

Soojin barely managed to hold back a shocked scream as she blocked her hand with her mouth. 

"If you want the confession to work, you need to prove it." Shuhua spoke, sounding a little too enthusiastic for Soojin's taste.   
"How?" Yuqi asked, seeming nervous.   
"With a kiss…" Shuhua replied in a low voice. 

Soojin didn't stop to eavesdrop anymore. She practically ran to her room and locked the door, sinking down against the wood slowly.

Yuqi just confessed to Shuhua? And the worst part was Shuhua took it further! 

This shouldn't bother her so much should it? 

Soojin sighed, she'd been trying to bury her feelings for the maknae but she was starting to struggle. How was she supposed to act around Shuhua now, knowing that she was interested in someone else instead… 

-

Soojin retired to bed very early that night, pretending to be asleep when Shuhua snuck in, ignoring the younger girl whispering her name to try start a conversation. 

Shuhua gave up eventually, as Soojin didn't respond, and she almost let out an audible sigh of relief. She thought hard about how she could face her roommate in the morning without bringing up what she overheard. 

-

Soojin was very bad at this. 

Every time Shuhua tried to interact, Soojin would fumble her words, brushing off every conversation for fear she'd confess what she'd overheard. 

The two were actually doing a surprisingly good job of keeping a secret. 

Yuqi and Shuhua always joked around, but despite their confession to each other, they acted completely as normal - no secret conversations or looks. 

Soojin knew it was only a matter of time before she went crazy from her blossoming affections for her roommate, but she couldn't put herself in the middle of Shuhua and Yuqi, she just wanted Shuhua to be happy. 

-

"Jin Jin?" 

Soojin sighed. 

She was lying on the sofa watching TV when she heard Shuhua's little footsteps making their way through the corridor towards her. She'd been giving Shuhua the cold shoulder all week, but the Taiwanese girl never seemed to let it bother her. Tonight however, as she sat down next to Soojin her smile was full of regret. 

"Hi…" Soojin mumbled, keeping her gaze locked on the TV. 

Shuhua seemed to consider her words for a moment, before speaking.   
"Are we okay?" She spoke sadly, laying her head on Soojin's shoulder.   
"Yeah…" Soojin fumbled with the case on her phone awkwardly - anything to avoid looking at Shuhua.   
"You've been ignoring me Jin." Shuhua pointed out.  
"I'm just…" She looked at Shuhua, giving her most convincing smile. "Figuring some things out Shu."   
Shuhua cuddled into Soojin's arm, smile beaming like usual. 

"Then I'll be right here once you're ready to talk about it." 

-

Soojin thought about those words as she tried to sleep. Did Shuhua know what she was feeling for the younger girl? If she did, then why wasn't she worried about what Yuqi would think? 

There was no way Soojin would tell Shuhua what she had been feeling, she couldn't do that to her team. She made a silent promise to herself, she'd be happy for the couple, burying her feelings until they were gone. It may be painful for her - but she couldn't try to create a rift between two of her best friends. 

"Women." She sighed out loud, closing her eyes and falling into a dreamless rest. 

-

"So…" Soyeon spoke in the practice room. 

She looked very nervous. Her hands were clasped behind her back, and Soojin knew they were squeezed so tight it was hurting. 

Small beads of sweat collected on her forehead as she rocked back and forwards on the balls of her feet. 

"There's something we need to discuss…" 

The leader never seemed this flustered, her face contorted into a fearful frown as she opened her mouth reluctantly to speak. 

"I'm dating Yuqi." 

Soojin laughed, thinking it was a joke but quickly found the rest of the group looking at her, confusion evident on their faces. 

"Oh god…" She gasped, turning her gaze to Soyeon. "You're not serious are you?"   
"I'm very serious." Soyeon replied, anger starting to seep into her features. "Do you have a problem with it Soojin?"   
"Of course I have a fucking problem with it! Yuqi already has a girlfriend!" 

Every head in the room spun to stare at Yuqi now. 

"Do I?" She asked Soojin, looking perplexed.   
"I heard you!" She pointed between Yuqi and Shuhua madly, jumping to her feet. "In the dorms… Both of you!" Her finger waved in Shuhua's face aggressively.   
"Jin? What are you talking about?" Shuhua stood grabbing Soojin's hand and pulling it down. She spoke softly and with care. "Me and Yuqi have never been like that."   
"I heard you Shuhua…." She spoke defeatedly now, staring into the younger girl's loving gaze. "I heard Yuqi confess and I didn't know what to do." 

Yuqi was laughing now. 

"You heard me confess my feelings for Soyeon… Shuhua was helping me get the courage to ask her out Soojin!" Yuqi joined the couple, wrapping the dancer in a hug. "Plus, I'd never come between you two…" She wiggled her eyebrows. 

Soojin felt herself go beet red as everyone laughed at her. Everyone that was, apart from Shuhua. The younger girl smiled with so much care that she felt her heart was about to explode.  
"I'm so doomed." She thought as they locked eyes, making her stomach swim with butterflies. 

-

Soojin barely managed to get through the day due to her embarrassment. Soyeon had almost passed out at her response so to say she felt bad was an understatement. 

She sat in bed, scrolling on her phone when Shuhua walked in, adorned in her PJs. She looked adorable in her oversized shirt, as she yawned.   
"Hi." She spoke sleepily, noticing Soojin watching her. "Quite the day huh?"   
"Yeah…" Soojin laughed softly.   
"I can't believe you got so jealous." Shuhua sat herself down on Soojin's bed, scooting herself over until they sat side by side.   
"I wasn't jealous."   
"It's okay JinJin, you don't have to pretend with me." She teased. "Anyway, I'm not going anywhere, take your time but just know that when you are ready - yes, I will be your girlfriend." 

Shuhua interlocked their fingers, leaning her head on Soojin's shoulder and closing her eyes. 

Soojin didn't reply for minutes. Her heart was beating too fast to allow it, but she felt joy swell in her chest as she thought about Shuhua's confession.   
"I'm ready." She spoke with determination now. "Will you be my girlfriend Yeh Shuhua?" 

Soojin's answer came in the form of light snores from the younger girl as she slept on her shoulder. 

The dancer laid her down, kissing her forehead and cuddling up to her contently.   
"Goodnight." Soojin whispered, loving the feeling of the warm body against hers.

She fell asleep with her lips etched into a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written listening to Weki Meki's new song Oopsie! The prompt was from a reader so thanks for the fic suggestion :)


	8. Senorita

The turquoise neon lights stabbed the thick fog, filling the alleyway with a blue hue. Yeh Shuhua watched her dusty combat boots land in a puddle, rippling the water and sending the reflections of the nearby restaurants rippling into a haze. 

As the water stilled again, she took note of her appearance, fixing her face into a threatening glare. Her chest and shoulders were bulked up with a carbon fibre protective jacket. It was harsh attire, compared to her soft features and straightened black hair, making her look too pretty to be walking through a place like this. 

She trudged through the street, right hand always positioned just over her thigh holster, ready to draw a weapon at a moment's notice. Curious eyes spied her from doorways and windows, but she was used to this kind of neighbourhood. 

Ahead, she noticed her destination approaching. The flickering sign read 'girls' in pink lighting pointing to a heavy set of doors. 

Shuhua approached, knocking on the metal twice - the sound ricocheted around the narrow street, followed by the ear piercing scream of the metal grinding against the street floor. 

"Good evening." Shuhua smiled to the bouncer, "Busy tonight?"  
She was a very buff Russian lady, biceps bulging against her white shirt. She spoke in a rough deep voice that was more like a growl. "We're full already tonight Ma'am, I'll take you up to your suite." 

Shuhua was led into the dim corridor, thumping bass rolling over her as she stepped further in. 

She spared no glances to the hungry crowd, slipping instead up a side staircase and into a well kept room. 

Unlike the downstairs area, this floor wasn't filled with sweaty bodies waiting for a glance of one of the dancer's to grace the stage. 

Shuhua entered the private room confidently - after all, she knew her way around it very well. Walking to the bar, she unstrapped her holster from her body and grabbed a champagne bottle. The Cork flew out with a celebratory pop, as she lifted the bottle to her lips. 

"Work treating you well?" the bouncer asked, arching her brow at the expensive bottle being so badly mistreated. Shuhua swore the bouncer flinched as a drop spilled from her mouth and hit the floor.  
"It's great, turned in a politician today." Shuhua smiled. "You know they always pay well." Work as a bounty hunter was tough but Shuhua was the best, a high paid target had never yet slipped by. 

"If you've got the cash…" The bouncer replied, "How about buying a drink for our new girl?" 

Shuhua was interested by the request. She was quite content spending her time with her usual girls, they'd always have fun drinking and dancing - yet the thought of meeting someone else for once was exciting. 

In her line of work, Shuhua found it hard to make friends. The line was blurred between friendships and relationships because she had time for neither but with these women, she'd created a mutual respect - she'd never really considered that her nights would be spent not talking to her usual group. 

"What's her name?" Shuhua asked, curiosity growing.  
"Soojin." The bouncer replied. "I think you'll like her."  
"Why not then." She smiled, sinking into the sofa comfortably. 

The bouncer muttered a goodbye as she left the room, leaving Shuhua contently nursing her alcohol. 

She walked to the bar counter, grabbing two glasses and pouring in anticipation of her new arrival. 

Reaching for her ear, she turned her earpiece off, followed by the holopad on her arm - she wanted no work related distractions after such a busy day. 

Moments later, the electronic door on the left slid open, reveal her company for the evening. 

Soojin stood confidently in the doorway in a tight fitting red skirt and matching bralette, lips stained crimson and eyes shining through her dark makeup. 

Shuhua stood to meet her, barely managing to utter out a 'hello'. This new girl was gorgeous and the bounty hunter almost forgot to breathe as she entered the room. 

"Good evening." Soojin spoke in a low whisper and Shuhua thought she was going to pass out. She waltzed over to the sofa, confidently plucking a glass off of the table and taking a sip. "Cheers." She said, smiling as Shuhua's eyes flickered to her alcohol covered lips. 

"Soojin." She offered her hand to Shuhua, introducing herself.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Soojin." Shuhua grinned, "My name is Shuhua." 

Soojin sat down close to Shuhua, body angled so she could press against the bounty hunter's side. 

"Tell me about yourself… Shuhua." Her name rolled off the tongue so beautifully that Shuhua thought she would melt on the spot.  
"I'm a bounty hunter." Shuhua said quietly, brain too focused on Soojin's piercing gaze to think of anything else to say.  
Soojin raised her eyebrow up, grin spreading. "You don't plan on collecting my bounty do you?" She asked teasingly, hand moving over to rest on Shuhua's thigh.  
"I could…" She considered, "But then I'd not be able to look at your pretty face again." 

It was Soojin's gaze this time that flickered down to Shuhua's lips, locking onto them with not so much subtlety. 

She took a large sip of her drink, suddenly feeling very thirsty. 

"How's being the new girl treating you?" Shuhua asked, trying to distract from the building tension.  
"I've been dancing my whole life, but never somewhere like this." Soojin smiled. "I can show you my routine if you like?"  
Shuhua nodded absent mindedly, eyes widening as the dancer changed the music in the suite to an old song and pulled up a chair, which she gestured for Shuhua to sit in. 

"Senorita? This song must be 100 years old." Shuhua said.  
"There isn't anything wrong with a classic, Shuhua." 

Shuhua was stunned into silence as Soojin walked around the back of her hair. Her leg kicked up and over Shuhua's shoulder, muscles tensing as she kicked it back, spinning around until she was in front of Shuhua. Her body moved with ease as she dropped to the floor, locking her eyes onto Shuhua's confidently as she moved her hips side to side, working her way upwards. 

She sat on Shuhua's lap, spreading her legs outwards and running her hands up her body and through her short hair. Standing abruptly, she turned to face the bounty hunter, dropping low until they were only inches apart. Her plump red lips were slightly open as she breathed heavily, sitting herself back down on Shuhua's knee and kicking her left leg across her body and raising a triumphant hand as the song came to its last note. 

Shuhua felt the need to scramble to her feet but was trapped as Soojin turned to face her once again, breathing slightly heavy. 

"That was…" She shuddered as Soojin's fingers went to rest on her exposed neck.  
"It was…?" The dancer prompted, smirking.  
"Amazing…" Shuhua spoke breathlessly, "That's the show you're doing in the club?"  
Soojin laughed and Shuhua felt her heart leap beating in her throat.  
"No. That's the dance I do when I'm trying to seduce someone." 

Shuhua barely had a chance to register Soojin's words before she felt soft lips touch to the corner of her own. 

They rejoined a second time, Shuhua committing fully this time, pulling Soojin's body closer as her arms wrapped about the beauty in her lap. 

Roaming hands found themselves helping Soojin out of her top, leaving her exposed as Shuhua started kissing and sucking her collarbone. Soojin's growls got louder as her mouth moved downwards, locking onto her chest where she let her tongue caress the sensitive skin. 

She stood, lifting the dancer and carrying her to the sofa while she captured her mouth once again. 

Soojin's impatient hand pulled Shuhua's fingers, pushing them up beneath her skirt where they teased her through her underwear. Her moans grew bolder as Shuhua slipped her hand into the soaked panties and resumed her movements. 

"Shuhua…" Soojin pleaded. "Fuck…" 

Shuhua's three fingers entered her and she barely had control of her movements anymore. Her hands clawed at the bounty hunter's side as she tried to find something to grasp onto. 

Quicker and quicker, Shuhua began to move, feeling the dancer tense beneath her as she screamed her name like a prayer. 

Soojin shuddered as she climaxed, beads of sweat collecting on her flushed skin. She sat up, connecting her mouth to Shuhua's again, tongue skimming the younger woman's lip and sucking. 

"Let me help you out of that, shall I?" She whispered into Shuhua's ear, fiddling with her vest. 

-

"Well, good evening Shuhua." 

Yuqi raised an eyebrow at Shuhua's dishevelled appearance as her business partner walked through the door. 

"Someone's had a good evening?" She asked, tinkering with a rifle on her desk.  
"It was exquisite." Shuhua reminisced, finger pressing to her swollen lip happily.  
"Go get some rest then." Yuqi pointed to the bed in the corner of the shop. "New massive bounty has just come in, we need you up early." 

Shuhua raised her brow, walking over the console in the corner and flicking open the bounty screen, scrolling to the top to find the most expensive catches.  
"Really? What's their name?" She asked quizzically - large bounties were infrequent so two in two days seemed too good to be true. 

Yuqi's reply came as she hit the most wanted page, a familiar face staring back at her - the same cherry lipstick that was still stained on her skin, drawing her eyes once again to those smirking lips. 

"Seo Soojin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In working on another fic I abandoned 2 years ago so updates for this will be slightly slower than usual.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and yes there will be a part 2


	9. Senorita pt 2

"You slept with her?"  
"I did Yuqi, do you have a problem with that?" 

Shuhua hadn't gotten any sleep so far that night. Yuqi wasn't concerned with her sleep schedule - only finding out all about how her friend had just had a romantic night with the most wanted woman in their city. 

Yuqi paused in a rare moment of silence, pondering with a puzzled look adorning her face.  
"Do you know why her bounty is so high?" 

This made Shuhua think. 

A bounty of this magnitude meant Soojin had majorly pissed off some very important people - yet Shuhua had never once heard of her. 

"No." She answered honestly.  
Yuqi's reply came in a solemn tone, "She's assassinated twenty three businessmen this year."

-

The truth weighed heavy on her mind as she lay down in bed. 

An orange hue had begun to make its way through the curtains as the sun rose, but Shuhua still needed rest if she was to have a successful hunt. 

Soojin's bounty was the highest she'd ever seen, yet it was almost as if her name had been buried from the public view by someone powerful. 

"What secret are you hiding, Miss Seo?" She whispered as her eyes closed, lulling her off to sleep, those gorgeous eyes manifesting in her dreams. 

-

Trudging down the familiar alleyway, Shuhua tensed as the club's sign came into view. She had never explored here during the day, and the harsh sunlight made her feel like she was in a completely different place.

The usual shadowy doorways were illuminated, revealing the peeling paintwork and decaying posters plastered over the entrances. 

Shuhua pulled up to the club, giving her usual knock, listening for the signs that anyone had heard. Tense minutes passed, but no response came.  
"Fuck it." Shuhua muttered, taking a couple of steps backwards. She ran to the wall and pushed off with her foot. 

Reaching her arms out desperately, she just managed to cling to the steel balcony and pull herself up onto the walkway. 

The building's lone window stood open by millimeters, and she hooked her fingers until the frame, pulling it open until it was big enough for her to get in. 

She climbed through, finding herself in a part of the establishment she hadn't never visited. 

Rails of costumes lined up through the small room, organised into different colours. Her eyes subconsciously flickered to the red section, scanning the hangers for the clothes she'd taken Soojin out of just hours earlier. 

"Keep it in your pants Shuhua." She spoke, knocking herself out of her own distraction. 

Her fascination with Soojin was at an unhealthy level - even without considering the fact that the dancer was in fact a murderer. 

Shaking her head free of stray thoughts, she quickened her pace and headed through the door leading out of the wardrobe. 

The click of the handle opening was the only noise that filled the building, but as Shuhua slipped through the open doorway, the sound of a pistol coming off safety made her freeze. 

"Step no further pervert." 

Shuhua rolled her eyes, turning towards the voice and rolling her eyes.  
"It's just me Minnie."  
The blonde woman dropped her gun immediately, sighing and placing a hand to her chest. "Fuck Shuhua, you scared me."  
Shuhua shrugged in reply, scanning the other occupants of the room quickly with her visor.  
"I'm looking for Soojin, any idea where she is?" 

Minnie laughed. 

"You had such a good night that you're back for more at only 9am?" the blonde smirked. Her teasing didn't last long though, as Shuhua swiped with her wrist, displaying the 'wanted' hologram in the centre of the room.  
"Unfortunately not." She sighed, finding the instant collective gasp amusing. "I'm here for work." 

"She left last night, saying she was going to stay at home." Another woman spoke up and Shuhua sighed - she'd hoped she could've wrapped this case up by the start of the afternoon but it was seeming less likely now.  
“Well if you see her, tell her I’m looking.” 

Shuhua stood to leave, stopping when she felt a hand grasp her own.

“Is Soojin in trouble Shuhua?” Minnie asked, piecing together the bounty hunter’s words and solemn expression.  
“She’ll be okay.” Shuhua lied, freeing herself from the tight grip. She couldn’t put a burden like that on Minnie’s shoulders.

She slipped out the building the same way she came in, dropping down from the iron railings and landing with a muffled thud. "What now?" She spoke out loud, spinning around as if she'd see Soojin standing somewhere in the alleyway.

With a sigh, she trudged back down to the main street, flagging down a taxi before it could pass her.  
"Where to Ma'am?" the grey haired driver asked, voice gruff from age.  
Shuhua told him the address and flicked open her visor, scanning for any information on Soojin she could find, but there was nothing. 

"Dangerous part of town this is Miss." the driver warned, flashing a concerned gaze over to the passenger seat. "You know how to use that?" He commented tapping her thigh holster to gesture to her pistol.  
"Looks can be deceiving old man." She smiled back. 

Despite her youthful features, she'd graduated as a top cadet - dropping from the police as soon as her training was completed. Law enforcement had never been for her, but the best way to become a bounty hunter was to learn about the same people she'd be turning in. 

She exited the taxi into a tunnel, trudging through the damp walkway and wincing as the smell of putrid water hit her. It wasn't her first time here, but the unpleasant aroma had a way of worsening every time she visited. 

Shuhua noticed her destination on the right - a locked electric door. 

Leaning down towards the panel on the wall, a small grid manifested, scanning her retina. The screen lit up green as the door screeched open, revealing a cozy shop. 

"Good morning." Shuhua spoke, ducking through the small door and watching it slide shut behind her.  
"I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again." The shop keeper spoke with a cold expression, yet Shuhua knew she was secretly happy to see her.  
"It's good to see you Soyeon." She smiled, walking towards the desk and sliding her unlocked phone across the table. 

"Pretty." Soyeon spoke softly, staring at Soojin's picture with consideration. "Doesn't look like the type to be getting herself involved with trouble."  
Shuhua sighed and nodded. "I thought so too, but here we are…"  
She waved her arms at the mess of wires and computer parts strewn onto the shelves carelessly.  
"Keep being cheeky Shu, I'll change your invoice to accommodate for you harassing staff."

Shuhua rolled her eyes. 

"I need her address." She requested.  
Soyeon nodded. "Her name?"  
"Seo Soojin." 

Soyeon's fast paced typing filled the new silence as she leaned close to her screen squinting at the bright display. Minutes passed with no words exchanged, and Shuhua grew apprehensive. 

"Is she there?" the bounty hunter asked, placing her hands on the desk and learning over to peer at the screen too.  
Soyeon sighed. "I have a picture, that's it."  
"I can't let this one slip away Soyeon, with her bounty I'd never need to work again." Shuhua pleaded. "If you can get her location I'll pay whatever you want."  
"I wouldn't extort you like that Shuhua. " She muttered, fingers grazing the keys once again.

"Your girl, she's an assassin?"  
Shuhua nodded.  
"Who is she killing?" Soyeon asked, pushing her chair backwards and reaching under her desk, pulling out a chunky box which she connected to her laptop hastily.  
"A lot of very wealthy people." Shuhua replied, reading out the list of names from her wrist holo. 

"Hold on." Soyeon froze at one of the names. "Repeat that last one?" She asked, jumping to her feet and pulling a bulky paper file from the filing cabinet behind her.  
Shuhua glanced at her holo again. "Jae Lim. " 

Soyeon opened the file, pulling out a document and sliding it across the table towards Shuhua. 

"Jae Lim." She read out loud. "Assassinated three months ago - only witness was a housekeeper. Described the killer as early 20s, Asian female. They never identified the killer." 

Soyeon's finger pointed to the last paragraph. 

"Killer was chased into the Kalmit District, entered an orphanage but was gone once law enforcement managed to gain access." 

"That's the best I can get for now Shuhua, I'll keep digging while you're checking it out." Soyeon spoke, circling the building on a map and handing it to the younger woman as a stack of cash was slammed down on the counter.  
"Thanks Soyeon!" She shouted, practically running from the room. 

-

Shuhua watched the orphanage from a rooftop. 

The building wasn't holding up well. The brick was old and cracking onto the ground, along with the roof tiles which lay shattered on the pavement. 

Children milled around in the yard, kicking a football between them until an adult walked out of the doors and moved them inside. 

Shuhua almost didn't recognise her. 

Soojin's face was bare and beautiful, seductive dark makeup washed away long ago to replace the femme fetale with a radiant young woman. Her hair was in a loose bun on her head, and she wore a plain shirt and flowing skirt that gave her an ethereal appearance. 

However, her facial expression was anything but angelic. The look gracing her features was one of panic as the kids were hurried indoors. Another woman joined her then, pushing Soojin away towards the gate. 

The dancer didn't need to be told twice - as soon as she was out onto the street, she started sprinting down the road, sparing a quick glance to Shuhua crouched on the nearby roof. 

"Shit." She muttered, pocketing her binoculars and running towards the end of the roof. 

Shuhua jumped as she reached the end, throwing a grapple onto a close by lamppost and swinging towards the street. She landed with a roll, wasting no time in hauling herself to her feet and running after the figure ahead of her. 

Despite her delicate appearance - Soojin was fast.

Shuhua was having trouble keeping up as the chase continued through the residential district. To her relief, Soojin turned left into a passageway and as she turned to follow, the assassin was trapped in a dead end.

Shuhua's visor and helmet obscured her face as she drew her gun.  
"Hands up Soojin - I'm fully licensed to hand you over dead or alive, let's choose the easy way here okay?" 

Soojin turned, face pale and eyes wide. She walked slowly, hands above her head, towards the bounty hunter. 

Shuhua kept her gun aimed as Soojin's forehead as she came closer.  
"Good." She spoke calmly. "Hands behind your back." 

Shuhua didn't have time to react as Soojin's palm knocked the gun away - sending off a shot ricocheting into the wall. The dancer gripped Shuhua's arm and shoulder, and within the blink of an eye, she was flipped onto the ground, her own gun pointed at her forehead. 

Soojin's grunt was the last thing she heard before the dancer swung the gun, hitting Shuhua on the side of the head with such force that she passed out instantly. 

-

When Shuhua awoke, she was restrained on a chair, hands zip tied behind her back and feet tied to the chair legs. 

Her head throbbed where it had been hit, but an ice pack was pressed against the area. 

Inching her eyes open slowly, she was in a small apartment. Soojin was beside her holding the ice in place with one hand, grasping Shuhua's gun in the other. 

She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by Soojin's soft finger on her lips.  
"Shh…" She whispered, removing the ice pack and kneeling before Shuhua. "I was hoping we would meet again Yeh Shuhua…" She smiled. 

"Am I next on your hit list now?" Shuhua asked, shivering as Soojin's finger trailed down her jaw line.  
Soojin's brow raised curiously. "That depends on whether you're going to behave when I let you go." 

"My work Shuhua," Soojin spoke calmly as she lowered herself down until she was straddling the restrained bounty hunter. "it's not what it looks like."  
"So you're not killing people for money?" Shuhua questioned, voice betraying her as her words fluttered out breathlessly while her eyes flickered to those plump lips.  
"Connect the dots Shuhua. Do you think I'd be living in a place like this, dancing at night for hungry people like you, if I was killing the richest men alive for a living?" 

Those words snapped Shuhua out of her fascination with the soft hands holding her jaw and she snapped her head upwards to lock eyes with Soojin. 

"Then why?" She asked. "Why kill so many?"  
Soojin sighed, standing and taking a seat on the floor instead. "You know what I do during the day too now right?"  
"The orphanage?" Soojin nodded. 

"What if I told you, that working there is the reason I gain such pleasure from watching those perverts suffer?" 

Soojin pulled out a knife and walked behind Shuhua, trailing the back down her armoured forearms before cutting the ties free, followed by her legs. 

Shuhua didn't move, cautiously eyeing the knife until Soojin rolled her eyes and placed the weapon on the side table. 

"Come on. I'll make you understand." 

-

Soojin's bedroom was far from what the name implied.

A small futon lay folded in the corner, but that was as close as it got to feeling like somewhere you could sleep. 

The walls were plastered with maps, photos, documents and small pieces of string connecting certain clusters of information. 

"Let's start at the beginning shall we?" The homeowner spoke, walking over towards a pile of files on the floor and plucking a brown case from next to it. 

Shuhua grimaced as the case was opened. 

Photos of a young girl were printed and arranged neatly into a collage. What stood out though, was the discolouration around her neck. The purple marks were hand shaped, with the darkest areas resembling the finger tips. 

"Her name is Jane Hill."  
"Jane Hill as in Matthew Hill - Hill construction?" Shuhua replied, picking up each photo and feeling her stomach drop further with each detailed look.  
"She ran away to my orphanage last year - her father tried to kill her." Soojin pried the case from Shuhua's hands as she spoke, shutting it and drawing the eyes back onto her. "So I killed him." 

Shuhua was pulled by the hand to a corner where Soojin's attention turned to another set of photos on the wall. 

"Iseuv Krusch. His son died in the orphanage after his mother sneaked him out after being beaten and raped - he was 8.

I was hired to be his mistress but stabbed him instead." 

Soojin talked her way through each one of her kills in order. The bounty hunter felt admiration start to bubble up inside her and suddenly it all made sense. 

"How did you learn to kill?" She said, interpreting the dancer as she explained her latest assasination.  
"My parents died in a drug raid when I was younger. My only option was to live on the street, if you don't learn how to protect yourself you won't get very far out there."  
"You're very admirable Soojin." Shuhua smiled, loving the way the dancer's cheeks heated up at the compliment.  
"Does that mean you aren't going to try and turn me in anymore?" 

Shuhua nodded, smiling softly.  
"I won't turn you in, but other people might."  
Soojin sighed. "I figured as much. My bounty is too high."  
"You can't just kill them?" Shuhua suggested, thinking of the clear talent Soojin had for assassination.  
"Every pedophile and abuser in this city is on high alert - I barely escaped last time." 

Shuhua stayed silent for a few seconds, then drew her phone out and opened Soyeon's contact. 

"Shuhua? Are you okay?" Soyeon asked as soon as the phone call initiated.  
"Change of plan," She replied, "I need your help."  
"What do you need?" 

-

Soojin watched the news, hands holding the arms of her chair so tensely that she thought it was about to break. 

Her heart almost stopped as a stretcher exited the building, body covered by a tarp - whoever was under there was dead. 

"As you can see," the reporter resumed talking. "the sizable bounty has just been claimed after reports were released last night of a sex trafficking ring inside Kin Industries."

"While the hunter who killed Seymour Kin has not been identified, they have made history by receiving the highest dead or alive bounty in history." 

Shuhua's crazy plan had worked. 

With Soojin's help, Shuhua's friend Soyeon had released information on human trafficking and prostitution running from inside the industry of the man who had given the dancer her bounty. 

A community bid started, raising his bounty fast as all around the country, citizens demanded he be arrested or murdered by a bounty hunter. Shuhua of course - was ready to claim it. 

It was barely minutes before a knock at the door knocked Soojin out of her euphoric trance. She made her way to the entrance and flung the door open, seeing a very happy Shuhua. 

They collectively screamed with excitement and engulfed each other in a crushing hug.  
"You did it!" Soojin said, excitement dripping with her words. "Does that mean my bounty is cleared?"  
"You're a free woman Seo Soojin." Shuhua answered, flicking her holo open to check active bounties. Soojin had been in the top position until the night before, but now her name was clear from the list. "Not only are you free, but you're rich." 

Shuhua pushed her holo to Soojin's, and immediately the screen lit up. 

'Transferring - 5,000,000 credits.'

"Shuhua!" She gasped, "I can't take this - you did all the work."  
Shuhua kept her beaming smile as she replied, "There's plenty more opportunities for me Soojin, consider this a charitable donation to the orphanage." 

The way Soojin's lips curved upwards made Shuhua feel rather dizzy. Small tears started to well in the dancer's eyes and Shuhua couldn't resist any longer. 

Her right hand reached forwards, connecting gently with Soojin's jaw and tilting it upwards until they made eye contact.  
"If you really want to repay me…" Shuhua smirked, "How about when I ask you out, you can pay?"  
Soojin's cheeks heated up as she registered the words. "You want to date me Yeh Shuhua?" She teased, flirtatiously leaning in to whisper the sentence into Shuhua's ear.  
"I would love nothing more." 

Shuhua pulled back just enough so that their faces were only an inch apart, before connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. Soojin's lips were so intoxicating that Shuhua had to pull away as she started to feel dizzy. 

Soojin groaned and tried to pull the bounty hunter back into her arms as Shuhua stepped out of her reach.  
"Where are you going?" She asked, feeling disappointed.  
"Well…" Shuhua smiled giddily. "I have a date tonight with a really beautiful woman - I think I should go get ready, I really want to impress her." She winked and turned her back, making her way out of the room. 

Soojin collapsed on the sofa as the door clicked shut and Shuhua left. Despite her confidence during their first meeting, she was terrified for the prospect of starting a relationship. 

Her stomach swam with butterflies as an address popped up in a text message from her date. 

"I'm so doomed." She sighed, placing a hand to her chest, feeling her heart thumping at hyped speed. 

It may only have been the beginning of her new life, but Soojin was beginning to suspect that she was going to really enjoy the changes her new life was bringing. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts :) if anyone has a prompt let me know


End file.
